Reichtangle
}} Reichtangle |nativename = Reichteck |founded = 1871 / ¿? |onlypredecessor = Germanyball |predicon = Germany |ended = 1918 / ¿? |image = reichtangle2.jpg |caption = GUTEN TAG, POLEN... |government = Totalitarian monarchy Another Nazi Totalitarian Dictatorship (like my father a cheat) with many anschlussed countries. |personality = Anti-Slavic, demonic Anschluss, Evil, Creepy |language = German |type = (Kriegesform Kaiserreich) |capital = Berlinball |affiliation = Germanyball |religion = Catholicism Protestantism |friends = Best friend Nazi Germanyball EUball Ottomanball Faceblock (Sometimes) |enemies = Anyone who opposes (except for Omsk bird) Faceblock ANSCHLUSS!! ! lazy debtor!!!! Flag stealer!!!!!! |likes = Anschluss Merkelreich Wörk |hates = Das Universum! Alles und Juden! ( The Universe! Everything and everyone!) |intospace = Perhaps, but can into anschluss |bork = ANSCHLUSS, ANCHLUSS! I BROKE MY TOY. |food = Countryballs, mostly Polandball |status = Probably alive by anschlussing, but nobody has seen him yet |notes = Largest cityball: Londonball (sooner or later) |imagewidth = 300px |reality = Fourth Reich }} Reichtangle (German: Reichteck) is the main antagonist from the Polandball comics. He is a countryball character representing the future Viertes Reich, or just a tall rectangle version of German Empireball. On /r/polandball, Reichtangle is only the Fourth Reich while the Second Reich is a normal ball. However, in other places, Reichtangle is sometimes used to represent both. He is a tall, slender character with small white dots for eyes. He tends to loom over his peers and thoroughly creep them out. He's very stärk but tends to prefer to "play" with the other countries. This, though, tends to end in Reichtangle "breaking" his "toys". Many think of Reichtangle as "evil", or "demonic", but, really, he's just like a patriot, serving his country. History Reichtangle was probably created after the split of Nazi Germanyball (The products were East Germanyball, West Germanyball, and Reichtangle) Reichtangle Now Some scientists have speculated that he might be a being emanating from Germanyball and the EUball, and also coming from the Fourth dimension, thus explaining his anachronistic and otherworldly appearance. When he awoke to the modern world he sought out his successful father Germanyball and helped him (possibly with metaphysical powers) shape a new persona: EUball. It MUST be noted that said persona, while dominant now, may occasionally hallucinate seeing the Reichtangle in the mirror... and it is subtly believed that, someday, EUball may fall asleep... and never wake up. How to summon Reichtangle There is a game based on this by Wassuper26. It is scientifically proven Reichtangle can be summoned by annoying Germanyball. The best way to do that is asking him for anything until he can no longer take it. Another way to summon Reichtangle is by not paying your debts to EUball. Eventually, he will be forced to reveal his true self become Reichtangle to force you to pay up. However, you may end up summoning Merkelreichtangle if you use the EU to summon Reichtangle. Another way to summon him is to do the reich ritual... To do this,you must draw a tall rectangle with the colour red.Then surround it with red 6 candles and after that place voodoo dolls of former German states.Then after that say Anschluss 3 times,eventually a portal from the 2nd dimension will appear and that will release the Reichtangle. Flag Color Relations (ha ha ha az iv) Family * Germanyball - Vazher who vish I never existed... * Austriaball - Somevhat uncle (who secretly admires mich!) * Naziball - Grandvazher und cultist who vorships mich as Gott und Vaterland (I might have been created from him) SIEG HEIL! * EUball - Ja baby... I'm back to Anschluss some homophobic Untermensch... Friends Reichtangle was not a particularly skilled socialite. But he managed -- sometimes... * Omsk bird - Mein ONLY best freund... * Ottomanball - A gutt Kebab freund zat hates everyone I hate und can into oil. * Austria-Hungaryball - Gib Ossteriech... hates mein enemies too... * Austriaball - Loves being anschlussed! * Naziball - My only inspiration. SIEG HEIL! * Germanyball - Im inside zis body. He knows me vell. Enemies * UKball - Zey vere good freunds until Belgium got between zem. Zey schtill get along, zough..... * Franceball - Natural enemies. I partially like his fazher/mozher, but zey fight a lot...Stepmother... Anschluss victim... * USAball - Vhy did ich even vant to be allied viz Mexicoball...? * Canadaball - Ich will get you fur Vimy... Vait, you like Anschluss? I have another freund! * Portugalball - Yuo idiot ally of UKball... * Belgiumball - Yuo have not many clay, yuo just vorzhless shortcut into Frankreich...Another anschluss victim... * Netherlandsball - Yuo are a part of ze shortcut to France, sayings thanks to Schlieffen! Another anschluss victim... * Russian Empireball - Yuo pay me and ich let you leave... * Polandball - Mein favorite anschluss victim...ANSCHLUSS!!!!! * Other anschluss victims such as Luxembourgball, Switzerlandball, Austriaball, and Czech Republicball... ANSCHLUSS THEM...ANSCHLUSS THEM ALL!!!!!!!! * Greeceball - PAY DEBT!!!!!! OR ELSE YOU VILL BE ANSCHLUSSED!!!!! SO, VÖRK UND PAY DEBT NOW!!!!!!!!!! * Yemenball - Yuo stole mein flag...ANSCHLUSS!!!!! Quotes *"Guten tag ..." *"Reich zeit!" *"Bitte." *"Anschluss?" *"Hallo...!" *"GET AVAY." *"ha ha A.U. cannot into SQUARE" How to draw Drawing Reichtangle is simple: * Divide the rectangle in three rectangles (don't take them apart). * Color them black(for the top), white (middle) and red (for the bottom) * Draw the eyes as white dots, and you are finished. Gallery Artwork B81ed0f1f1b8a07d84c88952f22cf4b3daa13cfcv2 hq.jpg Old_2015_untitled_by_leolevahn-dbviko9.png Reichtangle.png What's tallest?.png Waffle Shield but its a remake.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png KSmkGGR.png A5JXZ0l.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Reichtangle with a Helmet.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png DU0aWf9-1-1.jpg Comics Dimensions.jpg Lego is Anchluss.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Waffle Shield.png SillyFranco.jpg A6dWFVz.png Reddit AaronC14 StareDown.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Suprise anslush.png Reich.png|Willkommen zur Endzeit. Comics-country-ball-britain-english.jpg 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png K9kNOnB.png HhpFaQB.png 3MXobUk.png WW1 July '14.png GNEGs9J.png YxL6dNH.png 2zYuDBH.png CIRtBGA.png 60hfhy5.png Squirl comic.png 'difY7rG.png|Of "spooky" 'aUKASy4.png 3aUStp5.png 'pEqSpSN.png Omskreich.png 1c6iNhJ.png France German Empire Reichtangle - ANSCHLUSS.jpg What is Line.png Reichbusters.png Ordnung muss sein.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Polan Hiding Again.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Sweden's Army.png Austerity.png ISIS and Germany.jpg Gross Dushland.png Waffles.png 12 Days of Christmas.png History Repeats.png Fun Hobbies.png Hhb.png Dimensions.jpg United_Danish_Empirebal_orig.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Germany goes on holiday.png ZJ2MybV.png See also *Facebook page *Own subreddit *Fourth Reich on Wiki EN:Reichtangle PL:Reichtangle RU:Рейхугольник ZH:德意志方片 Category:Germanyball Category:Europe Category:Empire Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Future Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Reichtangle Category:Pizza Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Red White Black